


An Intermission, If You Will

by SteviesTooSpooky



Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, CCA Suit, Canon Compliant, Coitus Interruptus, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Nice Person, M/M, Not Beta Read, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviesTooSpooky/pseuds/SteviesTooSpooky
Summary: "Men's room. Thirty seconds."He almost missed David's words as he breezed by, fingers trailing along Patrick's low back, his command barely a whisper in Patrick's ear.----David and Patrick take a break during the Sunrise Bay after party
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202240
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	An Intermission, If You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit of bathroom smut with an appearance by Patrick's silk panties. 
> 
> Please enjoy this appetizer while I cook the main dish, aka Part 3
> 
> As always, my beta is spell check in Google docs :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Men's room. Thirty seconds."

He almost missed David's words as he breezed by, fingers trailing along Patrick's low back, his command barely a whisper in Patrick's ear. The two men had been circling each other all night. They'd promised Moira their support at the after party, but it was getting to be too much. The heady tension that began before they even left the hotel had multiplied, leaving both men antsy, on edge.

Patrick watched his husband move towards the ballroom exit and after a moment, politely extricated himself from the group he'd been chatting with.

Following his husband's path, he pushed open the heavy door of the men's room and glanced around.

"David?"

"Here."

The voice came from the large stall in the back. As Patrick moved to follow the voice he noticed the _clack clack clack_ of his dress shoes echoing off the marble floors and walls. He found his husband leaning against the stall wall with a Cheshire grin across his beautiful face.

"Come here honey." David purred.

Patrick stepped in and locked the stall door behind him. He paused for half a second to take in the almost debilitating sight of his husband before pouncing. Mouth met mouth, groin met groin, and it took no time at all for their pants to tighten, erections sliding next to one another through silky suit fabric.

David pulled back first. "Turn around Patrick. Hands on the wall."

Patrick did as he was told, gripping the top edge of the side wall, hips canted back seeking warmth and friction. 

His husband slid underneath one arm, slipping himself between Patrick and the wall, kissing his husband slowly before sinking down, eye level with Patrick's covered cock. He lifted his gaze back up, peering through irresistibly long lashes.

"You'll have to stay quiet here. You heard the echo."

Patrick nodded fervently.

"Now let's see what you have on the menu tonight honey. I'm hungry." The words, accompanied by a lascivious lick of his lips, made Patrick groan and drop his head back.

David wasted no time untucking Patrick's shirt, rolling it gently up underneath itself to avoid the dreaded wrinkles. He turned his attention next to the button and zipper, slowly unwrapping Patrick like a coveted birthday gift. Patrick heard his husband gasp as the zipper opened. 

"Fuck. Patrick. You got the panties."

If David's smile could get any bigger it would have right then.

"Just a special treat for you baby. I made sure it matched the suit. I knew you'd appreciate that."

David made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and tugged Patrick's pants down just enough to get a better view. His cock was straining at the silk, the soft material already wet from arousal. David gripped Patrick's hips and mouthed over the fabric, letting his tongue trace the lines of his husband's erection. 

"Please, David." Patrick whispered. 

That was all the encouragement it took. Before he knew it, Patrick's erection and balls were free of their silky confines, the elastic waistband tucked neatly underneath. David wasted no time. He took a breath and swallowed his husband whole. Patrick was caught off guard with the sudden onslaught of warmth and tongue, and _oh!_ David's hand caressing one ball then the other. Gentle rolls of the palm were interspersed with rough tugs, just like he liked it.

David worked Patrick's cock like a man starved. Lips sliding up and down the soft skin of his shaft, pausing only to give small licks to the underside and around the tip before sliding back down. His throat swallowed the head of Patrick's dick over and over causing David to make little pleasurable gurgling sounds.

A noise caught their attention and both men froze. Someone had come into the restroom. David looked up at his husband's wide eyes and placed a pointer finger against the corner of his own lips, still wrapped around a mouthful of cock. _Shhhhh_ the look said. 

Patrick silently slid his fingers down the stall wall, trying to be as invisible as possible. His attention was all on the other man occupying a stall at the other end, until David brought his focus back to the job at hand. He wasn't moving, hands still on Patrick's thighs holding him in place, but his tongue, _his talented wandering tongue,_ was moving up and down inside his mouth, tracing the vein along the underside of Patrick's shaft. He continued this onslaught until they heard the sink turn off and the interloper leave.

"Fuuuukkkkk." Patrick hissed. "Again, _unfair!_ "

David popped off Patrick's cock, licked his lips and eyed his husband. 

"It's time for you to come baby, he growled. Use me, get yourself off."

He opened his mouth and slid out his flattened tongue as a silent invitation. Patrick held his shaft and gave David's tongue three solid slaps with his cock before sliding into his offered mouth. He held tight behind David's head, mindful not to sully his perfect coif, building a rhythm quickly. He paused only when David tapped his thigh and needed a breath. He held his own breath as he felt the coiling heat build in his belly and he came, hard and heavy, down David's throat. He took a deep breath in and slumped back with a whimper. David watched him, scooped just a little dollop of escaped come off the corner of his lips and licked it off his pointer finger. 

Once Patrick was able to form words, he opened his mouth to ask what David needed.

"I am just fine, but thank you." David answered, the Cheshire grin was back. "I just wanted to take the edge off for you. I told you I had plans for tonight. I need you at full strength."

Patrick's mind started to wander. He thought about things they'd done, things they'd talked about doing. Whatever it was, Patrick knew he was down for it.

"Thank you for planning ahead, baby. You know I like it when there's a game plan."

"Don't bring sports-ball into it!" David gasped. "Now let's get you all tucked back into your pretty little panties and make one more round to say goodbye. I'll have the car meet us in half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumbler @steviestoospooky - I mainly just share Schitt's Creek gifs if that's your jam!


End file.
